


Snowfield

by obsraniec



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Older Man/Younger Woman, Snowball Fight, Swearing, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsraniec/pseuds/obsraniec
Summary: Taking Sumo on a walk at least once a week became your ritual after moving in to live with Hank. Nothing can stop you, not even a huge snowfall.





	Snowfield

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hank/Reader. I'll try writing more of Hank if you guys like that. Also, I suck at writing endings so keep that in mind.

The feeling of snow being shoved down the back of his coat, his hands ice cold because he didn’t bother to take gloves with him. Well, he didn’t expect that [Y/N] would try to start a snowballs fight, it was supposed to be a calm walk in the park. They did it at least once a week, no matter the weather. It was snowing all day, so as soon as it stopped, [Y/N] wouldn’t let him rest peacefully on the couch, watching TV. Taking Sumo on a walk every week became a top priority since you moved in to live with him. It wasn’t really all about the dog, [Y/N] just wanted Hank to go somewhere besides his work, get some fresh air. There was a park nearby his house, with a tiny lake and a couple of branches where you could sit down and take a rest while enjoying the beautiful evening.

 

That was exactly what Hank was planning to do. Sit down and watch [Y/N] play with Sumo, until they both get tired of running around. It was a nice evening, he could see the sun disappearing behind the tall buildings. Last rays of sunshine dancing with little snowflakes still falling from the sky after today’s massive snowfall, it was almost dreamlike. Lake was frozen, and if it was a warm summer day, it would probably be filled with ducks, the air full of children’s laugh, feeding them. He could still remember going there with Cole when he was still alive but pushed the thoughts back immediately. It was not a good moment to remember those things. Right now, he should focus on [Y/N] and enjoy every moment he gets to spend with them, in this almost empty park. People were hiding in comfort of their homes and none of them was stupid enough to go out right now, just him, [Y/N] and Sumo. Hank closed his eyes, enjoying the silence. After living in Detroit for so long, he knew that finding peace in this city was a miracle, and he wanted to make this moment last forever. Of course, he was not paying attention to his surroundings, so he didn’t expect anyone to attack him with a snowball, and after they did, he jumped up from his seat, screaming.

 

Shocked, he turned around immediately. He heard a giggle, a little playful giggle and your figure disappearing behind a tree. Sumo was playing nearby, trying to catch little snowflakes falling from the sky. He looked up when noticed that his owner got up, but after a few seconds, his focus went back to whatever he was doing before. With a chuckle, Hank grabbed a handful of snow and formed a big snowball. If you wanted to play like that, then let it be. Anyways, it was right about time to show you his snowball fighting skills. You could try, but you could never win against a Lieutenant Anderson.

 

Trying not to make a noise, he was getting close to a tree [Y/N] was hiding behind. He could hear your excited laugh as he was getting closer and closer, snowball rose up high in his hand.

 

“Quit hiding!” he said with a playful tone, getting another laugh from you “You can’t hide from me, [Y/N]!”.

 

As he was saying that, you jumped out from your hiding spot, a huge mass of snow in your hands. You threw it right into his face, getting a surprised gasp as he almost fell backwards, but managed to keep his balance.

 

“Fucking shit!” he yelled, trying to get rid of snow on his face and scarf. You laughed and Sumo ran to the scene immediately, curious about what had happened. Hank kept cursing with occasional “You’re going to fucking regret this”, but you knew he would never seriously hurt you. He loved you, after all. Once done with cleaning up his face, he looked up at you again. There was still so much snow on his messy hair, he looked cute despite the angry look on his face. You came closer, reaching to help him get the remaining snow off, but before you could touch him, he grabbed your hands and with one quick move, he managed to get you on the ground. Before you could even scream, snow was shoved right into your face. Hank was now smiling like a maniac, when you tried to escape his grasp, laughing loudly. He was making sure there was enough snow on your hair and face, but also making sure he’s not too rough. The last thing he wanted is to cause you any serious harm. Sumo was running around you two, barking loudly and trying to get between you and Hank occasionally, as if he thought you were hurt and wanted to help you. Once your boyfriend decided it was more than enough, he got up. He was covered in snow almost as much as you were, his cheeks flushed red, panting heavily and laughing with you. It was such a long time since you saw him like this, truly happy.

 

“I’m too old for this shit,” he said, trying to catch his breath. “We should get going, I don’t want you to a catch cold”

 

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have done that, you old fart!” Sumo was basically on you right now, as soon as Hank got up he jumped right into your arms and started licking your snow-covered face.

 

“What did you call me?” you regretted your words instantly, knowing exactly what was coming up next. Hank grabbed a handful of snow and before you could react, he threw it right at you, again. Poor Sumo took the hit for you, his fluffy long fur covered in snow, as he went to shake it off right on you.

 

“Sumo!” You yelled, Hank was laughing at you two in the background, snow still all over him. Most of it already melted and now it made his hair look wet. You could only wonder how ridiculous you must have looked like at this moment, your beanie fell off when Hank threw you on the ground, and your hair probably looked like one huge, wet mess. However, you could see that he was in awe when looking at you right now, his face flushed with red, but you couldn’t tell if it was from cold or if he was in fact blushing.

 

“Come on, [Y/N], let’s get moving. You’ll be completely soaked when this snow melts.” he reached out his hand to you to help you get up, but instead of getting up you pushed him in and he fell down right next to you. “You’re going to be the death of me” you hear him say, and smile. Now, you could see how handsome he really was up close.

 

You were really lucky to be his datefriend, so you could see him like that, his softer side. He was always so cold towards others, building walls to isolate himself, but with you, he became a completely different person. You met him when together with Connor, they visited you during an investigation. Turned out your drug dealer neighbour got killed by his own android, and as a person living next door, they were sent to ask you a few questions. You’ve let them inside, made some tea for yourself and coffee for Hank (Connor wasn’t drinking anything, and it was okay) and it wasn’t long until you and Hank started a small talk. You asked him about his job, his hobbies, favourite music, and he seemed reluctant to share any information at first, but eventually opened up a little bit, telling you about his dog Sumo. Unfortunately, they had to go back to the crime scene, but before leaving he gave you a little note with his number on it. “Just in case you remember anything about the victim, call me” and you could swear that he was blushing when saying that. You saved his number, and after a few days, you called. The rest is history.

 

Without even realizing it, your hand went to his face, caressing his chin softly. He looked at you, puzzled, but soon melted into the touch. His beard felt funny against your soft skin, and you loved the feeling. He looked so relaxed, his eyes were closed and without thinking, you connected your lips with his. They were soft and warm, the sensation that surprised you during your first kiss with Hank. He soon gave into the kiss, cupping your face with his cold hands. He was always kissing you passionately like there was no tomorrow and someone could rip you out of his arms any second. As your hand went to the back of his head to deepen the kiss, a loud scream made both of you jump and look around. Someone was in the park, a young couple, and Sumo was really eager to play with them. The girl screamed at the sight of a huge dog running towards her, and even tho he had no bad intentions, he still looked intimidating to say at least. Hank got up immediately, calling for his dog, and you followed right after. 

 

"Sumo! For fuck's sake!" he yelled before looking back at you "I think it's time for us to leave." Truth be told, you would kill to get back home as soon as possible right now. All snow remaining on you after the snowball fight already melted and you could feel you were soaked. You could already feel yourself shaking from cold. Of course, Hank noticed that, and put his arm over you, pulling you closer for warmth. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to warm you up when we get home, honey" you blushed at his words, burying your face in his chest. You knew exactly what he was implying, and to be completely honest, you couldn't wait to get home even more. 

 


End file.
